Always be My Baby
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: it's the sequel of my story "One Love". Lars and Aubrey's relationship is still intact. Therefore, their love and hardships having new challenge for them. The more love they have, the more challenge they will get.
1. Deep down, Surprised!

**A/N: **Hi, guys sorry to keep you waiting. This story is a sequel of my story "One Love" I dedicate to KikaySharkPrincess21 who made me some reviews at "One Love" Now that I planned that I add some scenes that Kikay did in her story "King and Kikay." This is my first chapter, you'll ever see this. I hope she reads my preview of my story sequel of "One Love".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lars Alexandersson in this fanfic of mine. I own Aubrey and her friends as her mom too that appears in my sequel.

_**Always be my Baby**_

_**Chapter 1: **__Deep down, Surprised!_

_That time,_

_It's been 6 months after my mission takes place._

_When the first time I met Brie, she always beautiful, like a goddess to me._

_At the times our relationship began to grow, we're always together even my subordinates left me in the bar._

_By the time I dated her twice, I confess my love to her and giving our feelings for each other. And that's not all we are having an affair after she tells me about the truth. When she was kidnapped by the Dark Crimson Organization, I was able to save her by the filthy hands of Daniel Heinz and I sacrifice myself to save Brie from him just to be killed in a process._

_After my entire mission is done, when our commander realizes that I fell in love with Brie, he told me that I was free to go, done with my military services and I was reunited with Brie in the Philippines. So, now I'm working as a Special Agent to defeat the bad guys in the city. I'm not a fighter that could beat them with my bare hands I'm just a soldier from Sweden who becomes heroic and leadership to my subordinates in the battlefield. So, am I protecting my girlfriend in any places?_

On the beautiful night at the Temple, Aubrey celebrates her birthday as her friends surprised her. As she blows the candle of her birthday cake, everyone seems happy to her. However, her phone rings. Someone just called her it's possibly Lars as he tells her.

"Brie, will you come out here. I have a surprised for you." Lars said while talking on his mobile phone.

"Okay, then…" Aubrey said as she gets out of the bar. There she sees Lars in a tuxedo with a bouquet of flowers. She felt surprised at the moment while she sees him.

"Happy birthday, Brie…"

"Wow, is this for me…" Aubrey said joyfully.

"Yes, it's your birthday present." Lars said while giving his flowers to her.

"Oh, thank you, Lars. You're so sweet." Aubrey said while she gives him a big hug as her friends watching them. 

"Aubrey, Uy!!!! Bagay kayo!!!!" One of her friends shouted as Aubrey reacts to them.

"Ay!!! Mga bolero…"

After the party, Lars takes Aubrey to the restaurant as both were taking a romantic date. Even so, both were staring to each other. Then, afterwards one of Aubrey's friends set a fireworks display as both were watching.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Did you do this?" Aubrey asked him.

"Of course Brie, I have some full of surprises just for that." Lars smiled.

"Oh, Lars… you such a nice person I've ever met." Aubrey said as he takes her hand telling her.

"From now on, let's make our love together, All right." Lars said smiling to her as both were watching the fireworks together.


	2. New Assigns and Hanging Outs

**A/N:** This is only my note alright; I don't offend Leon from Resident Evil who is attracted to girls without noticing. Thanks, Kikay. I'm sure you read my second chapter of mine. Here is chapter 2.

_**Chapter 2: **__New Assigns and Hanging Outs_

The day where his new job began, Lars visits at the camp in Fort Bonifacio to see their deputy commander. As he arrives, he sees that he was promoted as a Special Tactician on its camp military base. He then knew that he was done his military service on his home country in Sweden. With this, Lars was now works as a special agent and was assigned in the same camp.

After getting assigned, he tells his tactician.

"Once, my work is done. I'm going to visit my fiancée's place."

"Well just suit yourself, Lars. I'm counting on you."

During the course of his work, he felt busy beating up criminals in the streets and put them behind bars. Lars however, removes his red gloves before he goes to the Temple bar where Aubrey is working.

At the Temple, Aubrey and her friends are having events as all the people were lively at night.

"Oh, you must be Brie's boyfriend." Bino asked.

"I didn't mean that I'm here?" Lars said while looking at the people, dancing lively "Where's Brie?"

"Here she is?" Sandy shouted as Aubrey arrives in a glamorous dress. Lars became attract to her dress when they dance lively. Both were stared each other while they danced.

After that, Lars became shocked looking at her in a moment.

"Brie, I didn't see you were wearing like that."

"Do you like my dress?" Aubrey asked him.

"Why, yes. I like your dress, Brie." Lars became interested on her dress. "You became more beautiful as others."

"You think so… I like when you said that." Aubrey said blushing.

"Hey, why don't you stay with me for a night. I know that you were living alone."

"All right, I know that you want me to stay with you." Aubrey accepted.

At the apartment, Manang knew that Aubrey will stay with him as she prepares a bed for both of them as they stay for a while.

"The bed is comfy, I really like this place." Aubrey said cheerfully as Lars change his clothes.

"Brie, why don't you change your clothes? I know that we're going to sleep at the night." Lars said.

"All right, just don't try to look at me." Aubrey said as she changes her dress inside. After that, he sees her in sleeveless and her shorts exposes her beautiful thighs.

"Wow, I haven't seen you wear like that. You're so sexy." Lars said very attracted to her.

"Really…" Aubrey said start to blush on him.

"I like that, Brie. I loved to sleep with you even you were beautiful." Lars seems confident on sleeping with her as she decides to stay with him. Therefore, he kissed her more and more into her legs. Then, she kisses him sweetly to his lips deeply. Afterwards, both were stared to each other as he kisses her again even more and he started to lift up her shirt but she stopping him almost.

"Hey, don't do that, Lover boy?" Aubrey said stopping him.

"Oh, how spunky you are." Lars said became confident.

"You really think you can touch me like that huh?" Aubrey said flirting. "But you can't touch my hot spot."

"Brie…"

"Not this time, alright." Aubrey said blushing to him. "I'm ready next time."

"You're so pretty, Brie." Lars smiles to her as they kissed passionately. Afterwards, they fell asleep. As Lars was asleep, Aubrey still thinks that her mother is coming back to the Philippines to see her. She becomes upset at the moment that she is with Lars as she mumbled.

"What am I going to do? My mother will come back here, Now that I have a boyfriend who likes me that much. I guess, I can't tell him about this?" Aubrey doesn't want to tell Lars about her new problem as she fell asleep.


	3. Ruining Events

**A/N: **I guess you already knew this funny commercial. Hehe. But a little surprise for the both of them. I wish if Kikay and her friends will read my next chapter. Here is Chapter 3.

_**Chapter 3: **__Ruining Events_

The next beautiful morning, Aubrey wakes up as she hears Lars who is snoring. There, he woke up and looking at her while they were on the bed.

"Urgh… I have to go."

"Nope…" Aubrey said as Lars notices he got handcuffed by her.

"Brie, could you unhand cuff me." Lars reacted.

"I like you Lars, you're breath is fresher as I thought." Aubrey smiled.

"Brie, I have a lot of things to do. Can you unhand cuff me now."

As they breakfast, Lars realizes that Aubrey likes him after she stays with him. Then, Manang tells Lars that he has a surprised for him. As they went outside, he sees that he has a new car. (Thanks to his subordinates.) Lars was surprised and Aubrey became so happy for him.

Another night at the Temple bar, Aubrey is preparing cocktails to everyone as Lars arrives to see her. Then, a drunken man seems to dislike her cocktails.

"Hey, miss. This drink is not so tasty."

"Are you saying that my cocktail is not tasty? Say, are you drunk or something?" Aubrey said as a drunken man starts to choke her.

"Shut it bitchy girl, like I said your drink is not tasty." The drunken man yelled as Lars steps in.

"Hey. Get your hands off my girlfriend."

"What are you telling me this girl is your lass? Gimme a break…"

"You seem to want a fight here. My obligation here is not involved with the customers."

"Damn you!!!" The drunken man starts to punch Lars as he avoids it as they started a bar brawl. With this, Lars paid the broken liquors after the fight in which Aubrey is involved.

Back in the apartment, Lars seems pretty upset as Aubrey sees him.

"I didn't see you were upset like this."

"Brie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to involved in a bar fight." Lars said sadly.

"No it's alright, my boss told me that you paid all the wreckage after a bar fight. He seems to like you to guard."

"Really, but still I'm working as an agent to bust criminals. Not guarding a bar because of a bar brawl."

"It's not like that, Lars." Aubrey replied. "It's because you save my life."

"You surely want me as your bodyguard, Brie," Lars said while smiling to her.

"Of course not, why would I?" Aubrey said as he gets closer to her.

"I know that, you always with me." Lars said as he kisses her forehead.

"I know how you feel…it feels like you feel good to me when you were here." Aubrey said while she kisses him gently to his lips.

"Oh Brie, you were right…" Lars said as he lifts off her shirt and took off her shorts. "You were so beautiful when I see you like this."

"Lars, you surely loving me even you want me to stay with you." Aubrey said as she takes off his shirt.

"Brie, I love you." Lars said as they kissed more and more on the bed. He then unhooked her bra as he rubs her back smoothly while they kiss and she moaned his hips while taking off his shorts and he moaned her deeply to her breast this will take within a minute. After that, Lars goes to his bathroom to look at the mirror now sleeping in his underwear.

"I wish if Brie and I we get married." Lars muttered. "I don't think she will reject me or not." Soon after, he goes back to bed and fell asleep while he closes to Aubrey to sleep.

**

* * *

****A/N: **I guess all the scenes I took it in "Whence Cometh the Rain" a FF8 fanfic in which Laguna is having sex with Raine in the flashback because of love he had with her. I hope someday you will read my next chapter.


	4. Deeply Innocence

**A/N: **Guess what, I won't do offend to my story of the "Strangest Things". After all, I added something in the shower scene that I remember about that music video "can't stop" that the two couples are vandalizing everything especially for themselves. Both were vandalizing each other in the shower naked. Hehe I won't offend this, because mine is different. Here is my fourth chapter in which those two won't give up on what they were doing.

_**Chapter 4: **__Deeply Innocence_

When they woke up, they stared to each other after she comforted him one last time. Then, he took pleasure on her. As Lars stands up and going for a shower, Aubrey seems to like him very much even she has a problem with him. When he goes in the bathroom, he smiles on her as both stared again.

"Brie…" Lars smiled at her.

"I'm so glad that you were awake too." Aubrey said blush to him.

"Even if I'm not on a mood, you were always around." Lars said while getting close to her and seemingly like to getting showered together.

"….uh, you're such a naughty man as I thought." Aubrey said while he kissed her deeply to her lips. Then, she pulls off his underwear and he takes it off bringing her to the shower. As the shower opens, he rubs her back with soap smoothly when wet. Therefore, he moaned her lips while she touches his ass at the moment he loves her so much took the pleasure on her.

Meanwhile, at the Temple bar, Sandy receives a letter in which to be Aubrey's mother, Adel saying that she is coming back here. Sandy has to warn Aubrey about this.

Back at the shower, she took pleasure on him while he kisses her gently.

"I love it, Brie."

"I really don't offend this, Blondie boy." Aubrey said flirting.

"Oh, Brie you were so beautiful when you were wet." Lars starts to blush on her at the moment she rubs his ass.

"I didn't see that your ass is so smooth."

"Oh, thanks… after all I took pleasure on you." Lars smiled.

"Oh, Lars, you're still naughty than before." Aubrey said rubbing to his chest with soap while she can't say about her problem.

After that, they went to the mall for shopping and he wanted to make up for her. Then, Aubrey went to the Temple bar to meet her best friend Sandy.

"Sandy… you look upset."

"Brie, it's a letter for you." Sandy cried for her best friend as she read that her mother will come back within 3 days and Aubrey starts crying at the moment she reads it.

"Oh no, my mom is coming back. What do I do, Sandy? Lars is now my boyfriend and my mom doesn't know about this."

"Don't worry about it, Brie. I'm sure she'll accept about this." Sandy said.

"What if she doesn't accept him? I'm sure he will be sad for this."

"Here take this ticket." Sandy gives two tickets to Aubrey that trip to Boracay. "I think you should have a day off for a while, Brie. I'll tell the boss that you will cool off a little."

"Thanks, Sandy…" Aubrey said happily as she hugs her best friend.

"Now now, we got some work to do, Brie. I'm sure Lars will be happy if you take him to the beach." Sandy becomes confident on Aubrey as they continued to work in the bar.


	5. The Beach Date

**A/N: **I wish if Kikay read my seventh chapter of my "Strangest Things". This is my next chapter they were talking about their traits and their personalities while they were in a beach. Here is my chapter 5.

_**Chapter 5: **__The Beach Date_

That night, Lars seems happy after weeks of beating criminals in the city as Manang gives the ticket to him.

"What's this ticket, Manang?" Lars asked.

"Ah, Aubrey uses this to give it to you. She told me that she will take a day off for a while."

"Oh, I see."

Back on his room, he remembers earlier that they take shower together since he took momentarily pleasure on Aubrey and she interested on his naughtiness attitude. Since then, he finally accepts to go with her for a trip and he prepares to go there.

They trip to Boracay for 3 days and this is his first time to go there. As they arrived, they checked in to Boracay Courtyard for a night in 3 days.

"Is this the first time here in Boracay?"

"You surely need a cool off in your work, Brie."

"Yeah…"

"I guess we can have some fun, tomorrow."

The next morning, Lars wake up and he didn't notice Aubrey is already wake up and she comes out while wearing in a two piece and some board shorts. Lars becomes attracted to her.

"Wow, you look gorgeous…" Lars said very amazed to her.

"Really, I know that you like it." Aubrey said started to blush on him.

"Just wait a moment, Brie; I'll get change for a while."

And so, both were having breakfast at La Carmela de Boracay she sees him wearing a long swimming trunks (Since these trunks are the latest fashion) as Lars sees her getting amazed to him. They walked together in sand while looking at the beach.

"What a nice place, such beautiful air, and the waters are deeply blue. I guess everyone is swimming in sunrise." Lars said wants to get dip for swimming.

"You don't want to get sunburned aren't you?" Aubrey reacted. "Americans always get soaked up the sun."

"Anyways, what's your dream, Brie? I need to know about this?"

"My dream… my dream is to have my own bar here in Boracay."

"A beach bar…"

"Why, yes? How about you, Lars? I really want to know about yours too." Aubrey asked.

"I just want to have my own family, Brie. A family is just the same as my former boss had with him…" Lars answered.

"Your boss…"

"My former boss was actually my nephew."

"Oh…"

"Brie, listen. I want to make your dream comes true. I don't want to fail you."

"Lars, I like what you said that." Aubrey said happily while they walk together at the beach sand waters.

"So, who's your nephew anyway? You always told me this."

"My nephew and my former boss was Jin Kazama…" Lars answered. "He told me stories about that he came here in the Philippines to protect the kids from the threats. Especially, he wanted to learn something here."

"Oh I see…"

"I hope someday you will meet him." Lars said smiles to her at the moment.

"We'll let's get swimming, Brie." Lars carries Aubrey to the beach waters as she got tickled from him.

"Lars, you're so funny if you did that…" Aubrey laughed.

"Brie, I know you'll enjoy it…" After that, both were swimming together while they soaked up the sun.


	6. Lovers in Boracay

**A/N: **I guess something lovely is going to happen to them, it will be much brutal than my scene in the "Strangest Things" Do you know about Enrique Iglesia's music video "Addicted" that he becomes obsessive to the girl he loves while doing something in the room. Here is my Chapter 6, hehe I won't offend this crappy video.

_**Chapter 6: **__Lovers in Boracay_

They take a break at Jonah's fruit shakes. Aubrey becomes excited if she sees him swimming earlier.

"I can't believe that you were good on swimming." Aubrey said joyfully.

"I taught this before I'm taking military services." Lars said as he orders a coffee shake. "So, what do you want on these shakes…"

"I'll take a mango shake…"

"Uh, miss. Do you have a mango shake…?"

"Coming right up…"

"I can't wait some other people will be lively at night." Aubrey becomes excited on the events. "It's going to be an event…"

"You look excited, Brie. I didn't expect you were joining on these events." Lars smiled.

"Not really, other people are grooving in the other beach bars and some dancers are blowing fires and doing fire dance." Aubrey said as the waitress arrives to give their shakes they ordered.

"Here, coffee shake, and a mango shake."

"Mmm, this shake is good." Lars said while sipping his shake.

"I told you these shakes are popular here in Boracay not like other places."

"You surely want it, isn't it?"

That night, they walk all the way up to Station 1 with some sand dunes.

"What a nice moon?"

"My former boss always watches that…"

"I love to watch it…"

"Brie, listen… I want to help on your business too. If some guys creating a bar brawl like what happened that time. I was thinking if I should be your bodyguard."

"You…you think so, Lars…" Aubrey said blushing.

"Being a former soldier is not enough for me to do it. I decided that I will stay guard on your business."

As they get back to the hotel, Aubrey is going for a shower as she took off her clothes. Therefore, Lars sees her in black lingerie.

"Brie…"

"Lars…" Aubrey said started to blush.

"You so sexy for a moment I see you like this…"

"Your scar on your brow, is about to diminish."

"There's nothing to worry about, Brie." Lars notices she is taking for a shower as he reacts. "You're taking a shower after all we've been walking in hours. You should be rest before that."

"Is it because, you don't want me to get sick."

"That's right." Lars said as he cuddles her for a moment.

"I felt so warm when you get close to me."

"Brie, you are so gorgeous…" Lars smiled as he closer and closer to her. Her heart keeps beating when he is going to kiss her on top.

"Oh Lars… you've been acting naughty in the first place." She whispered as she watches him taking off his shirt.

"I'd just keep it, Brie… at the times I'm closer to you." he caressing to her lips she notices that he puts slowly to his hands and unhooked her bra at the moment he nibbles her breast.

While sucking to her breast, she puts her hand rubbing to his back. After all, she moaned him out while he took a momentarily pleasure on her. Thereafter, she kisses him passionately on his lips while moaning his chest. He then lays her on the bed and he pull off her panties and starting to moan her legs more and more. He was on her lips again. He looked on her eyes she is the same as other girls has while she loves his beautiful crystal-blue eyes.

"Uh… It feels so good…"

"Are you okay, Brie…?" he said softly while putting his hand on her beautiful thighs.

"I can't help myself, Lars… I'm starting to enjoy this." she does sweet talk to him as she moaned his chest even more. He is slowly touching her hot spot as she moaned him very loud. He hushes her lips while he continues touching her hot spot.

She took off his pants as she ran to his thighs. She is pleased to hear him moaning. Then, he lay her on the bed again as she lowered sucking into his... while rubbing on his back.

"Uh…This is so good… Lars, could you go in me now." Aubrey said stopping him.

After that, he did separated her legs and looking at her while on a bed.

"Brie… this is good, I really love it…"

"I really love it too; you're so aggressive as usual." Aubrey said while getting close to him rubbing his chest.

"This will be our special night. We'll make our relationship strength even further." Lars said while kissing to her forehead.

"Uh…if only you put a condom on it…" Aubrey said sweetly.

"Don't worry, Brie. I just put it already." He whispered gently.

"You're very lovely…" Soon after they both fell asleep.


	7. A Day to Remember

**A/N: **in my chapters in "Strangest Things" I will never put some scenes this time. But this is my take note; I don't think both going shopping in the V mall. Let's find out in my chapter 7.

_**Chapter 7: **__A Day to Remember_

A beautiful morning, as both were still asleep as Aubrey wakes up. She remembers yesterday as she wakes Lars in a flirty manner.

"Lars… lover boy…"

"Urgh, Brie… is it morning."

"Yes…" she said softly while looking at him.

"You're so beautiful…"

"I really like your ass…" Aubrey said smiling to him sweetly.

"Uh… I'm getting enjoyed yesterday." Lars said as he gets up stretching his both arms.

"You know, this is the first time I see yours…" Aubrey giggles as she covers in blanket while watching the Swede who stands up behind her, naked.

"Brie, you surely want me do you." Lars said starting to blush on her. "And stop looking on my thing…"

"I like you when I teased you, Lars." Aubrey giggled. "I guess we have to go shopping before we leave."

"I started to like your beautiful ass, Brie…" Lars said while getting his clothes. "Well let's put our clothes back on."

They went to V mall to buy souvenirs. Since then, Lars wishes his subordinates will take vacation here in Boracay. They take lunch at the Italian restaurant.

"Brie, I was thinking if…"

"I was…" Aubrey said as she takes his hand. "I can't say this to you…"

"Brie, if you have problems just tell me about it."

"My mom is coming back…"

"What?"

"I don't think our relationship will last…" Aubrey becomes upset while looking at the Swede who loves her.

"Brie, I still love you… even if you mother comes back." Lars said. "Think about it…"

"Once we get back, I'm sure she is here…" Aubrey said sadly.

"Brie, do you accept my ring? I've been thinking of this for a long time." Lars said while handling the engagement ring.

"Oh yes… I don't want to leave you… because I really love you." Aubrey said as he puts a ring on her finger.

"Brie, I want to know who your mom is…"

"All right…" Aubrey accepted.

After they eat lunch they finally returned to their home. Ever since, Aubrey was still upset about her mother just left her and so they finally went home again.


	8. Adel's Return

**A/N: **I just wanted to warn about Kikay about what she is going to do in her "King and Kikay's bed scene" I don't think myself she is going to far. Because I don't want Kikay to discriminate herself in the story she made. In what my parents prevent me for this. Ok, I don't have time to tell this? Here is my chapter 8 in which Aubrey's mom is back to see her.

_**Chapter 8:**_ _Adel's Return_

After both went back home, Aubrey is waiting at the airport as she sees her mother Adel upon her arrival.

"Mom…"

"Oh, Aubrey…" Adel finally sees her as she giving her daughter a big hug. It's been a long time that her mother is back.

At Aubrey's house, she has a maid with her as Lars helps her luggage.

"Is this your driver, Aubrey?" Adel asked.

"Uh… no mom…" Aubrey answered. "That's my boyfriend…"

"Oh…"

After that, Adel seems to notice Lars reminiscing about her former lover.

"Is something wrong, mom?"

"It is nothing, Aubrey…" Adel said. "About your boyfriend of yours, I think I'm so absurd to him?"

"Mom, Lars is different than the others. You can't say things like that." Aubrey said sadly.

"Listen, Aubrey. You don't fall in love by that guy. I don't want you to become like me that I was in love by my lover on those years ago." Adel said angrily.

"But, mom…"

"No buts, Aubrey. You don't have to love with him. Just find other guys who are meant for you." Adel said getting rejected.

"Lars who is meant for me, you just don't understand, mom. But I do." Aubrey said as she leaves.

"Aubrey…"

At the spa in which at the Jacuzzi with rose petals, Aubrey was really upset about what her mother said as Lars comforted her at the moment.

"Brie, I know how you feel." Lars said cuddles her shoulder next to him.

"You know, my mom doesn't like you a lot. She just seems to remember her ruined past." Aubrey said sadly.

"But why Brie, what did she told you?"

"She told me that I have to find other guys who were meant for me. But still, I don't want to reject you because I love you."

"Brie…"

"Lars, I understand how you feel. I can't convince my mom for this." Aubrey cried.

"Brie… let's fight for our love. I know you can trust me." Lars said encourage to her.

"Thank you, Lars…" Aubrey said smiling.

"It's alright Brie; you don't have to be upset." Lars said as he kissed her passionately to her lips.

Meanwhile, Adel seems to remember her former lover who was a British. She can't forget her past because of this as she goes wait for Aubrey to return.


	9. Breaking the Habit

**A/N: **Sorry about what happened of copying Kikay's profiles, in my next chapter. Adel seems pretty unaware of Aubrey's actions. Here is my ninth chapter.

_**Chapter 9: **__Breaking the Habit_

The next day, Adel seems to unaware of her daughter's actions. She notices that she is still in love with Lars.

At the TGI Fridays, Lars becomes upset when Aubrey becomes depressed, greatly.

"Brie… Are you still upset?"

"I know, Lars. I don't know what to do if my mom tries to do something like that." Aubrey said becomes sad to him.

"Listen, we have to fight our relationship even your mom disliked me that much." Lars tried to convince her as she tells him badly.

"You can't do that, Lars. My mom is defected foreign guys like you."

"But, Brie…"

"But I like my mom. I've never rejected other guys around and I don't want to make other guys to be get jealous."

As both were talking about Adel's life, they already ate their lunch. After that, Lars likes Aubrey even more as she gave him a goodbye kiss before he left.

That night, Aubrey is making drinks along her best friend Sandy and Lars is watching her. As he takes her home, both were kissed passionately as Adel sees this and the car leaves. However, Aubrey definitely breaks her mother's word.

"Aubrey, how dare you break my word into you?" Adel said becomes angry to her daughter.

"Mom, how come you say that? I really like him and I don't want to ditched him." Aubrey reacted.

"From now on, young lady, you are not allowed to see him again you hear me." Adel gives her punishment as Lars overhears this while driving.

At the apartment, Lars tried to call her on his mobile phone but it was not responding. But her mobile phone still rings it is revealed that Aubrey is crying.

After she cries, she realizes she had 5 missed calls in which to be Lars who is calling as she finally responded.

"Lars, is that you?"

"Brie… I heard your mom is punishing you." Lars said worried.

"I know… what am I going to do? I can't reject you because I really love you." Aubrey cried.

"Don't worry, Brie… I'll get you out of your house. Even your mother dislikes me." Lars said becomes serious.

"But Lars…"

"Trust me, Brie. It will work…"

"Thanks, Lars…" Aubrey smiles as she hung her phone.

At daylight, Aubrey along with her stuff she checks on her mom who is sleeping. At the window, she sees Lars who is on his car waiting for her as she unlock the main door and silently close the gate.

"Brie…"

"Shh… be quiet." Aubrey said silently telling her boyfriend to be quiet."

"Let's go…" Soon after, the car went off as Adel looks at the window. She becomes upset on punishing her daughter as she watches the car leave.


	10. The Past to Forget The Thing she Accepts

**A/N: **haloo, Guys. In my next chapter in this teleserye fanfic of mine, Adel will tell Aubrey about her past before she accepts to get with Lars.

_**Chapter 10: **__The Past to Forget, The Thing she Accepts_

At the apartment were both were sleeping Manang prepared for them last time. Aubrey can't sleep still getting worried for her mom as she is with Lars.

"Brie… aren't you sleeping? It is 3:00 in the morning. You still think about your mom again."

"Yeah… I wonder what's happen to her after I left the house until further notice." Aubrey said while he closes to her on their bed.

"You should be sleeping, Brie. It's not good for you if you still awake until morning." Lars said becomes worried to her.

"I know… But, what if she will forgive me of my rudeness, All I care about was for myself after she left abroad and getting targeted by those weird guys as you came in to save me."

"Don't worry, Brie… I'll stay with you. Tomorrow you should apologize to your mom."

"Thank you, Lars…" Aubrey smiled.

"Let's get some sleep alright." Lars kisses her beautiful hair as they went to sleep.

The next day, he takes her home as he watches Aubrey gets inside at her house. Inside, she confronts her mom at the moment she becomes angry for leaving her.

"Aubrey… I'm so glad that you're right."

"No mom. You're wrong. You may punish me if you want to. But I don't like leaving me for a long time. Don't you notice about what happen to me?"

"Aubrey…"

"After you left me, I was been targeted by those organization for the last 6 months ago. Didn't you realize that you were unaware of what's happening to me? That's why I'm in love with Lars and I'm not like you."

"Aubrey… When I realize that you left the house. I felt that the same way as your father has. Don't you know why I rejected your boyfriend that you have now. It's because he has the just like my former lover."

"What?! That's why you want me to reject Lars because he is like your boyfriend. Mom, how come you tell me this since my father's death." Aubrey reacted.

"That was a long time ago, before you were not born. Before your father marries me, I have a first boyfriend just like you have now, Aubrey." Adel said sadly.

"A foreigner…" Aubrey said becomes shock of what she said.

"Yes… Aubrey, I haven't told your father because it's my personal secret. That man was different than you have right now."

"Mom, please tell me about what happened."

"It was a long time ago. I met that man in London, while working as a Doctor. That man is very handsome. He is just like your fiancé right now."

She tells Aubrey about her discriminative past.

_**Flashback:**_

"I'll help you out…"

"Oh, who might you be and why are you helping me." Adel said.

"I'm Chris Banners…"

Adel notices he looks like Steve's image. As they became together in some sort having dates within 5 minutes, they became together. Until 3 years, Chris hasn't showed up after Adel was promoted. She discovers that Chris is having in love by another woman. She became infuriated at the moment she sees him getting jealous of him.

"Oh, Adel… I didn't know that you came back." Chris notices her as she slaps him in the face.

"How dare you! Replacing me with that bitch… you were making me as a dumb founded person. I'm getting through with you!!! I'm had it with you!" Adel exclaims furiously to him as she leaves him.

Returning to the Philippines, she met Don Rodriguez and getting married to him after the incident.

_**Flashback over**_

"And that's what happens when I met that British man and seducing that bitch to make me stupid to him. That's why I'm defect those foreign guys." Adel said.

"Mom, Lars is much different than your old fiancé. You just think of him as a British. But he is a Swedish. I met that guy at the Embassy I was working on." Aubrey explained.

"Are you sure you are going back with him again." Adel said worried.

"Listen, mom. I'm now a grown up woman now. You should forget about the past. A past is a past. You should forget about those things." Aubrey became nice to her mom as she apologize. "I apologize for leaving the house…"

"Not at all… I think I should be the one to apologize by treating you like that." Adel said willingly. "I guess you may go with him…"

"Mom… are you serious?"

"Aubrey… I have one more wish. I accept you to live with him, get married and having children with him." Adel smiled.

"Thanks… Mom…" Aubrey said as she leaves.

Outside, Lars is still waiting for her as she arrives happy.

"How was it?"

"She accepts it…"

"Really…"

"She accepts that I'm coming along with you…"

"Brie… I'm so glad." Lars said while hugging her as Adel arrives.

"So you must be Lars. I'm really sorry about my rudeness to my daughter."

"It's okay…" Lars accepts her apology.

"Please take care of my daughter for me, alright. I want both of you to become a happy couple. Not like in my past days."

"Thank you so much. Mrs. Rodriguez. I'll take care of her no matter what."

And so both Lars and Aubrey left going to Tagaytay for their date as Adel watches them leave.


	11. The Proposal

**A/N: **I hope you'll be kilig this, KikaySharkPrincess and PinkFallenAngel. My next chapter will be much more romantic events and this is my own version in some of Ayashino Ceres's fanfic base that I read. Here is chapter 11.

_**Chapter 11: **__The Proposal_

At Tagaytay, they remember that time Lars dates her for the first time while viewing the Taal Lake.

"It's been quite so long after our first date here…"

"You're right, since during my mission to protect you." Lars said while he holds her hand.

"I know… Now that my mom accepts me to go with you, she requests me one last wish."

"What wish?"

"To be with you, getting married and having kids with you." Aubrey answered while she started to blush on him.

"That's what I've been thinking about." Lars said as he hugs behind her back. "That time before you arrived to see me. I've tried to think if you will be my bride."

"Really…"

"Yes…" Lars said as he proposes to her. "Brie… will you marry me."

"Yes…" Aubrey accepts as she embraces him deeply.

"So, who's going to prepare and to invite someone?" She asks him deeply.

"Brie… you'll take care of any receptions and I'll invite anyone in our wedding."

"Who's going to invite?"

"I have your friends' number and my subordinates in my mobile phone I can call them."

And so both Lars and Aubrey were busy preparing for their wedding stuff like invitations, souvenirs, etc and reception for their wedding.

Back at Aubrey's house, Adel gives her wedding dress as she tries on. Then, Lars sees her as he gazes at the moment he sees in her wedding dress.

"Wow… I can't believe it. You were much beautiful in the wedding dress. Like a goddess."

"I'm glad that you like it." Aubrey smiled.

"Well, I'll go and get some of my jewelry for her alright. You go on ahead." Adel leaves at the moment.

"I already bought my tuxedo while having trying on your dress."

"I'm sure that you were a cool type of a groom." Aubrey said joking.

"Nah, just like we have a romantic date on your birthday." Lars said becomes delighted to her. "How about let's go to the Spa. I hate if everyone hears me talking about this."

In the spa, both were relaxing at the water with lots of rose petals in which at the private room. Lars wanted to tell Aubrey about his personal things as he chooses this place privately.

"Anyway, what are you tried to tell me, Lars."

"…I know it's personal."

"Don't worry I'm with you. I'm not doing something like that."

"It's because… that time before I became a Tekken Force Officer and to rebelled them during the war. I was chased by girls in my home country."

"Oh…"

"Uh… Brie… could you touch my thing?"

"But you said that I'm not looking on yours…" Aubrey said.

"Don't worry it won't be see this since were soaked into the water." He said softly as she gets closer to him.

"Uh…I feel so good…"

"What's matter?"

"Uh… it's nothing I felt that you massaging me." Lars said comforting.

"I think it's slightly normal."

"Listen, Brie. You were different than other girls they were chasing me before." Lars said explains to her his personal secret. "Those girls in my country they were like me because I'm hot and all they do is to have sex with each and every one of them. They did made me a sellout who selling my body with them and that's not all I'm trying to avoid them. My mom once told me that find a girl who had a job like you not like they were after me. Now that I found a girl was you."

"That's awful, those girls were after you. They're just bitches who had no job but to sell their bodies from others. I don't want to have someone with an STD."

"Brie…" Lars became sad to her. "Since you becoming my wife I'm really entrusted to you."

After what he said to her, Aubrey just goes underneath the water and he becomes worried to look for her. There, he feels that someone is massaging him.

"Mmm, I feel so good…" he becomes delighted as Aubrey comes out of the water having petals in her hair.

"I really like you if you are so comfortable and I like yours." Aubrey said flirting.

"I'm not shy anymore, Brie." Lars said as he smiles on her blushing and he gets closer to her. "I really like you even more. The only thing I wanted is to kiss you deeply in your lips."

"Oh Lars… You've been naughty as before." Aubrey said this as he kissed her deeply in her lips and both continues kissing once more while on the private spa.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Take note, you will think she massages him on his back. But she did something under the water. Guess you'll already know about this…


	12. The Wedding

**A/N: **thanks for the reviews, I got good news, I just make my first fic in the game FF8, I wish if someone will read it since nobody reads it and not making it's review. My next chapter is my own version of the same title of the series.

_**Chapter 12: **__The Wedding_

At the hotel, Adel puts Aubrey a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond pendant while she looks at the mirror. Adel becomes happy seeing her daughter to get married.

Outside the church, everyone is waiting for Aubrey to arrive. Then, a car arrives in which Aubrey finally arrives. As their wedding begins, they opened the church's door as the bride enters when a wedding songs starts to play. When this song plays, she remembers how she met Lars.

_All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I_

_I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

"Lars, do you accept Ms. Aubrey as your lovely wife."

"I do…"

"Ms. Aubrey, do you accept Lars as your lovely husband."

"I do…" Aubrey said became smile to him.

"And I would now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And so, he removes the cover from her head as they kissed.

"Let's have a big round of applause for the newly weds."

After this, their wedding reception is in Sopitel for the food for the guest. Therefore, the wedding couple drinks a cup of juice and a slice of chocolate cake as the guests were watching them in a joyful way and just releases two white birds or what it means as puting kalapati. Then, Aubrey wanted to give flowers to the bridesmaid.

"Okay… Whoever throws this then she will be chosen." Aubrey threw the flowers as someone catches it. The bridesmaid was her best friend Sandy is chosen to keep the flowers.

It was their nice wedding, when the guests were give souvenirs and some photographers are selling photos that they picture them before they leave. As the the guest were already left, Aubrey prepares a bubble bath at the bathtub in which they were checked in as Lars found her.

"Brie… what are you doing?" Lars asked her at the moment she smiles at him.

"I'm making a bubble bath, what do you think?" Aubrey smiled.

"Guess that's you're first time bathing at the tub." He smiles softly. "Anyway, what should I call you since were married."

"It's all right if you call me hon or honey, the best thing you can call my name anytime."

"Brie…" Lars said as he gets close to her. "I was thinking if we're having a honeymoon for the both of us."

"Right, But first let's make our dream will come true." Aubrey said.

"Oh yeah…" Lars put his hands slowly and he unzipped her dress and he let her bathe at the tub while they spend the night.


	13. Aubrey's Dream Comes True

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm back again and this story continues in my next chapter to fulfill both Lars and Aubrey's dreams. Here is my Chapter 13.

_**Chapter 13: **__Aubrey's Dream Comes True_

Several months after their marriage, Lars and Aubrey plans to take their honeymoon at Boracay in which just before the super pick season (Holy Week). However, Lars' military subordinates arrive to take vacation to help to fulfill Aubrey's dream, now both Lars and Aubrey are known as Mr and Mrs. Alexandersson.

"Sir, are you sure about this? You and your wife are going to live in this big house."

"Just relax guys. Brie will be happy for this." Lars said as he sees one of his subordinates putting Aubrey in a blindfold.

"Hey, what is all this about?" Aubrey asked them while on a blindfold.

"Okay you can remove the blindfold now." Lars orders one of his subordinates to remove the blindfold to his wife as Aubrey sees this.

"Wow, is this for the two of us, Lars." Aubrey smiled.

"Yup, this will be our rest house, Hon." Lars said smiles to his wife. "We can stay here for a month just before the super pick. But there's more I have something just for you."

"Really…"

"Yeah, I'll show you…"

The married couple goes to Station 2 in D' Talipapa in which to fulfill Aubrey's dreams to have a beach bar. As they arrived, he puts both hands to her eyes just to surprise her.

"Okay you can take a peek now."

As Lars' hands took off, Aubrey can't believe her eyes and her wish was fulfilled she has her own beach bar. Thanks to her friends and her husband too who helped them.

"Wow, Did you make this?" Aubrey smiled surprisingly.

"Yes, Of course. You're friends just help me out build this for you." Lars said as she hugs him tightly as her best friend Sandy arrives.

"Hi, Brie. We've been waiting for you all this time."

"Sandy, I didn't know that you were staying here too and Bino is with you."

"Yes, Bino is my boyfriend and he planning to help you too and besides we came here to manage your bar." Sandy said helpfully.

"Oh I see…"

"Oh and by the way, Lars will help us manage too. He'll will be your bodyguard when it comes to trouble."

"How so thoughful you are, Lars. You wanted to protect me when it comes to trouble and a bar brawl." Aubrey said while touching his cheek.

"Don't worry, Brie… When someone starting a bar brawl we're going to pay them for their wreckage and besides we were managing our bar. And that's not all, I'm a former tekken officer who is fighting with my bare hands and to fight terrorisms in my country." Lars said protective to his wife.

"Oh, you were so protective to me." Aubrey said as they established their bar and restaurant. "From now on, will named it. 'Alexander's'."

That night all vacationers were waiting at the line for the opening of their bar Alexander's Foreign Bar and Resto as Aubrey was the one will cut the ribbon.

"Are you ready, Brie." Lars convinces her.

"I'm ready. Alexander's bar is finally opened!!!" Aubrey announces the opening as she cuts the ribbon and all the customers will enter the bar.

Inside the bar and restaurant, all the customers are eating food as they likes it while the others were dancing and party all night. Therefore, Lars was observing the customers as he sees his wife, Aubrey.

"Brie…"

"Oh, what is it. Hon?"

"I guess, our bar is jampacked. This will be exciting." Lars smiles on her that her beach bar was jampacked.

"Yeah, and our employees are my former enemies in the competition and the chef was your former friends." Aubrey smiled.

"You were right. I hope our business will be booming." Lars hoped that her bar will be click in Boracay as the married couple continues to establish their bar.


	14. The Former Boss and the Employee

**A/N: **thanks ah… I wish if Dark Fortresses reads my "One Love" fic of mine. I'm sure if he likes this. Ah… never mind by this. Here is my next chapter in which Lars remembers the time he visits his former boss at the Zaibatsu.

_**Chapter 14: **__The Former Boss and the Employee_

After they establish their bar and restaurant was now becomes click and their business becomes booming because of too many customers are ordering food and drinks. Lars however, he observes the customers if some of them were drunk or making a brawl at their restaurant as he gets out for a while.

Wandering at the beach, while walking to the sand waters while handling his slippers, Lars just reminded his former boss who made a huge global war even he becomes defect into it a long time ago. When he sees his former boss that time, he realizes that he declares to stop the global war that he made while watching the whole city.

_**Flashback**_

Jin just watches the whole city at peace after he made a global war into a chaotic spiral.

"You still watch this place?"

The person who arrived was Lars his former employee who rebelled against him during the global war.

"Oh… you must be my old employee. Especially, my old uncle who made a coup de' tat against me." Jin said noticing that he is right behind him.

"It's been 4 years you made a huge war lasted for days. I'm not come here to kill you. I'm just visiting you if you were alright." Lars said explaining. "I heard you get married by that girl during the tournament that you announced."

"That's right. I married her because I loved her and having three kids with me." Jin said as starting to smile while watching.

"Oh…"

"You go to believe me, Uncle. I traveled in the Philippines to save Gene's kids from the threats. Instead Raven has to continue this. He convinces me to save them."

"Philippines… I haven't heard about that country before. Why are you telling me this?" Lars reacts to him.

"That country was not involved during the global war that I made. But this country is peaceful and the people give them hospitality to the others. I've been there 2 months during my missions in how to be take care of the kids as a parent." Jin began to look at his uncle smiling. "Uncle, once you get there a lot of nice women around in that country. I'm sure of it."

"Maybe… I really want to see that place too. Sir or I mean Jin; I'm now leading against terrorism in my country in Sweden. Even you display your hatred on my father I used to know. You got changed after you declare to stop the war."

Jin looks at his uncle at the moment. Then, Lars decides to leave the Zaibatsu as he tells him.

"Once, I'll get there in that place you were talking about. I'll find someone to be with me."

_**Flashback over**_

Lars still remembers those words that Jin tells him as his wife came up to look for him.

Back at their rest house, the married couple is in bed covered in their blankets. Lars wanted to share his wife to him.

"Hon, is something bothering you?" Aubrey asked softly.

"No, Brie… I'm just remembered something." Lars said in a soft voice.

"I see… I guess our business is going to be booming. I've been planning this that the hotels from Station 2 wanted to have free breakfast buffet. Is that okay." Aubrey suggested.

"Oh… well yes… I wanted to make free mornings buffet. All right, that time is up to 11:00 in the morning."

"Thanks… Lars." Aubrey smiled while staring at him.

"It's okay Brie… I want to make our bar to be clicked and famous." Lars smiles at her as they went asleep.


	15. Morning Graze! The Bar Fight

**A/N: **Hey guys, this next chapter here is something incident going on their bar. Here is chapter 15.

_**Chapter 15: **__Morning Graze! The Bar Fight_

A beautiful day in the beach, Lars goes to the bar as it opens. He sees Jules who is watching the customers are eating breakfast during the morning buffet.

"How was it?" Lars asked while fixing his buttoned shirt.

"The customers like our food. This is great when it comes to morning buffet."

"Guess our resto is really booming. I'll go buy my own breakfast for a while."

As Lars leaves Bino arrives to see Jules. Therefore someone reacts to the food.

"Hey, why kind of food is this?"

"That's a sausage, Sir." Bino answered.

"This sausage is not damn tasty…"

"This food quite sucks…"

"Mmm, this food is good why are you complaining about?" Jules reacted as he gets punched by them. When he goes beating Jules, Lars arrives grabbing the man's fist.

"Hey?!"

"I should say that, don't mess our restaurant. If you don't want our food then beat it." Lars said becomes angry as he later avoids the man's punch causing the three fighting against them. With that, Lars ultimately beats two men (One uses his Double Smack the other is his Blue Bolt) as one of them beats him with his Lightning Thrust while doing the Silent Entry move as he bumped thru the other two.

"If you keep up the fight, don't try to complain something about our food. You make my employees beating up that they didn't do." Lars said smiles the beat up three men.

"Damn… he's tough… Let's get outta here." one of the men said as they leave.

"Thanks, Lars…" Jules said while he cleans up the blood that stuck on his mouth. "Even you're get involved in a fight. I'm sure your wife will be displeased."

"What's going on here?" Aubrey arrives seeing Lars got beat up. "Are you okay, hon. you got hurt or something?"

"I'm okay, Brie… Those guys are picking up the fight to our employees while I'm buying food outside." Lars explains to her lovely wife as he tells her. "Jules told me that they complaining about the sausage."

"Mmmm, this sausage is good. Why are they reacted like that?" Aubrey said.

"I don't know those people are just causing trouble in our bar." Lars retorted.

"Hey, Hon… Let's get eat breakfast. I'm hungry." Aubrey smiles at him.

"Lars, I think it's better if you go with her." Jules said smiling.

The married couple was getting food at their morning buffet. Then, they talk something while they were eating.

"You're eating fast. Who taught you that before?" Aubrey said watching him eating fast.

"I noticed that my father is making exquisite dinner at night just like my nephew does. Not like I'm too slow for it."

"Oh Lars… you're so cute when you're like that." Aubrey giggles as both Jules and Bino are watching the married couple is still together.

"Those two were a lot a like. I wish if Sandy and I were like that." Bino mumbled while they continue watching them.


	16. Devious Plans and Private Actions

**A/N: **There's something happen going on between the married couple. Here is my Chapter 16: in which Aubrey was unaware on her husband Lars.

_**Chapter 16: **__Devious Plans and Private Actions_

While walking at Station 2, the married couple is having some time dating. Lars then, leaves his wife Aubrey letting her stays at the bar to manage. He then arrives at Jonah's fruit shake in which is their meeting with their subordinates.

"Sir, I didn't see that you were coming."

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Lars asked his old subordinates.

"Well, you see. You get married your cute babe of yours. What's going to happen to you after marriage?"

"How would I know? Just to have a child with her. Is that what you want to say?" Lars reacted.

"Well I guess, you just afraid of getting your wife pregnant." One of his subordinates said as they give something. "Here take this…"

"What am I going to do with this condom?"

"Just in case if she plans to have a child with you. This will be your chance."

"I'll think about this for a while." Lars leaves them as his old subordinates watching him leave having gossips around with him.

"You know I don't think he is just afraid of having his wife gets pregnant."

"Yeah… since his wife has something. I think he is only afraid like getting his balls not cramped enough for her."

Lars overhears some of his subordinates were gossiping about him as he goes back to the bar. While at the bar, he is talking at Aubrey's male friends while Aubrey is talking to her best friend Sandy.

"How long you and Lars to have a baby with you, Brie?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know from him. I think we'll talk about this just before the super pick." Aubrey answered.

"Oh… guess what. It will be hard for girl to give birth. If you don't ask me that, it will be risky for you."

"You're right." Aubrey said while keeping their expenses. "Tomorrows the first day of the super pick. That was Maundy Thursday."

"I hope if you and Lars were all right." Sandy becomes worried for the married couple.

Back at the rest house, Aubrey is still asleep while Lars is still awake thinking about earlier that his subordinates were gossiping about him.

"Why are they tried to think of me as a fool?" he mumbles while handling a box. "I don't think if I have to wear this just to prevent my wife getting pregnant."

He looks at Aubrey who is sleeping. He really wanted to have a child with her as he can't say to her about this as he goes asleep waiting for the big day at the superpick.


	17. Rough Days and Happy Times

**A/N: **the married couple are hanging out during the super pick season here is Chapter 17, I hope you will read this.

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own the babes in Dead or Alive in Xtreme beach volleyball not in their fighting games.

_**Chapter 17: **__Rough Days and Happy Times_

The first day of the super pick, The Alexander's bar and resto becomes much business is booming, were more vacationers are coming to eat.

"Hah, today the big day, Maundy Thursday, Guess all the customers are coming here." Jules remarked as some of the girls are order some drinks.

"Excuse me, can we have a gin please."

"Wow, she's gorgeous." Jules looks at the blond hair girl was Tina Armstrong. "Here you go."

"Why thank you…"

"You seem to be attracted by some vacationers, huh Jules."

"Wha…" Jules knew that Lars was there, watching all the customers are ordering while leaning on the table very quick.

"Great you're in time as always." Bino complimented. "Lars…"

Lars fixes his skyward blond spike hair while he is in shirtless. "Hmm, there's some cute girls too are ordering some drinks either. Jules, could you stop getting attracted by some cute customers."

"Oh come on… What are you tried to get with it." Jules growled back at him.

"Jules don't try to mess around." Lars calmly replied. "It will affect your job if you're not doing anything."

Lars tries to supervise him and Jules quite understands the situation.

"Now, do you understand what I said…?" Lars finished.

Bino watches them by interference, Jules felt sorry as he continues to work.

Looking at Lars, Jules surprised. "Uh… I almost forgot, Brie and Sandy just went to the wet market to buy supplies (turns at Bino). Forgive me about this."

Lars then turned to Bino and said. "Listen, Bino. I'll go look for the two girls. I think I'm quite bothered if they were in trouble."

"Its okay, Sandy is with her." Bino said in a half smile on his face. "But make sure if your wife gets into trouble."

"That's what I want to hear. This is my serious job to do." Lars replied plainly as he goes out.

"Bino, I guess we watch the bar first." Jules said while they continued to work.

At Station 2, Aubrey and Sandy are done buying raw foods at the market as she became excited for the first super pick.

"This is great; buying at the market is so much fun isn't, Brie." Sandy said happily.

"Yeah, my husband seems to be quick after he woke up on his slumber." Aubrey commented.

"Huh? What do you mean? Brie, is Lars really mocking you?"

"Nope, he always awake in time. But sometimes he is supervises other employees"

"Brie, you go ahead. I'll need someone to carry our food we got here." Sandy smiled.

"Okay…" Aubrey leaves her since a Chinese girl show up.

"Can we help or something?" a cute girl said.

"Uh… yes…"

"I'm Lei Fang, my partner Kasumi will help you out." Lei Fang introduces to Sandy.

"My my… how nice of you to help me. Who told you this?"

"I think it's your boyfriend, miss. Tina convinces him to tell me." Lei Fang answers as she helps Sandy.

Meanwhile, Aubrey was wandering that her husband was up to something. Until, someone bumps on it.

"Hey! Watch where you going?"

"Uh…sorry…"

"No sorry for you, babe…"

Aubrey was cornered by big muscle crude heads as he snarls at her.

"Wow, this girl seems pretty."

"You ruined my henna tattoo…you're going to pay for that."

"Uh…I haven't ruined your tattoo you know." Aubrey said becomes frighten to them.

Aubrey steps to them as the one of the men attempt to do something. Until, Lars had arrived to come to her aid.

"Lars…"

Noticing Lars, unbreaking the gaze, one of the crude head said harshly. "What are you looking at, spiky boy?"

"Don't mock me you scum. Don't you ever touch my wife? You know what's going to happen to you."

"Why you…" One of the men hits Lars but it avoided as he beat them single handedly by grappling him to ground stepping it.

"What, who was that guy?"

"If you lay hands on my wife, I'm going to beat you each and every one of you." he scowled while the other two run off as the other who got beat by him.

Looking at Lars, one of the crude men snarled clutching his stomach while following his crude head friends. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Lars thanks… I know that you came here to save me." Aubrey said thankfully.

"It's okay Brie. You didn't tell me that you and Sandy were going to the market." Lars replied smiling.

"It's okay; she just received a text message. She says that she was helped by some beautiful girls to carry the food we bought."

"I thought that these gorgeous ladies were flirting on our employees. But I realize that they did help Sandy to carry the food that you bought.

Lars gazes at his wife Aubrey as he tells her.

"Hey! Let's have some fun for a while." He said calmly. "It's not good for us if we are not enjoyed the first day of super pick."

"Oh…how sweet of you. Let's have some fun together." Aubrey said as she kisses him on his cheek.

"I like it, when you kiss me." Lars said as he goes with her together.

Back at the bar, Sandy waves goodbye to the girls who helped her.

"Sandy, it seems that the girls were helped you earlier." Jules said.

"Yeah… I'll go look for Brie." Sandy as she leaves.

"I guess business is booming…"

Sandy goes looking for Aubrey until she sees her with her husband Lars riding at the flying fish and she watches them.

"Wow, how nice of them…" Sandy said while continues watching the married couple having fun at the flying fish.

After that, they see all the events while other people getting some flip floats if you wear flip flops. With this, Lars becomes happy seeing all the events in Station 2.

"This is exciting, Brie. They have a lot of events during the super pick."

"Yea… I wish we have these events at night sometime." After that they went back to the bar to manage yet again.


	18. A Time to Decide

**A/N: **take note, my next chapter will be a man talk just before I'm making another chapter which they have a grueling love scene that I took in the ff8's Squinoa fics. Here is Chapter 18.

_**Chapter 18: **__A Time to Decide_

That night just before the second day of super pick, Bino is cleaning the table before sleeping with Sandy as Lars comes up with him.

"Oh Lars… you suppose to sleep in your rest house by now." Bino said while looking at him.

"Bino, there's something I need you to talk about."

The two were drinking san mig light as they were talking something personal.

Looking at Lars, Bino asked. "Anyways, what do you want to tell me about?"

"One of my subordinates just gives me a box of condom." Lars gives the box to Bino.

"What! are you crazy? Brie will be upset if you preventing her on getting pregnant." Bino said becomes upset at him.

"That's what I don't know. My subordinates wanted me to prevent Brie from getting pregnant. But still, I just want to have a child with her." Lars said lowered his head.

"But Lars, you shouldn't do that. I think it is your decision if you want to bear a child with her."

"Look Bino, I can't really think what I should do. I've been overhearing my subordinates were gossiping about me." Lars replied with a sad look on his face. "They just think that I'm not good on making Brie pregnant. They still think of me as a virgin. But the worst, they did say that my balls gets cramped when I did this to her."

"You know, those guys are just losers. They really have no girls to hang out with them. You're so lucky that you married Brie. She just told me that you are too aggressive when you get in to her.' Bino said happily.

"Did she tell you this?" Lars said blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah, just before you marry her in the first place."

"Oh…"

"I guess this will be your chance, Lars. We can handle this bar along with Sandy while you make something special to her."

"How?"

"I think its Good Friday. Brie, sometimes she is with Sandy at the bar table. I think this your chance to make a special night for her."

"Thanks, Bino…" Lars calmly replies him back. "I'll try to decide on my own."

"All right…"

The next day it was Good Friday, everyone is making a morning buffet since it's different than the last time.

"Jules, how did it go?"

"We changed the breakfast recipes. You know in Good Friday is not allowed eating any meat but fish."

"Fish Fillet and Bangus ala Pobre are the best foods for breakfast buffet in the morning. Believe me." Bino tells Jules something for the fish as Lars arrives in a wet manner.

"Lars, you look swimming?"

"Nah… just swimming at the fresh waters, there's nothing to worry about."

"Did you decide right now?" Bino asked him.

"Not yet, Bino. I'm not ready for this." Lars answered in a soft tone voice.

"Hey? Why are you two talking about?" Jules asked both of them as they look at him scarily.

"Actually, it's a man talk you see. We can talk about privately if these customers were not around." Bino remarked.

"Oh…"

"Sandy just tells me that you will on guard the customers during our events that we made. Just in case if someone crashes our events." Bino said became serious.

"I'll go take a shower; I'll come back in a few minutes."

As Lars left, Jules asks Bino what they were talking about.

"Come on, Bino. Why are you two acting like that? I'm just asking?"

"I guess it's personal…"

That night, before the events were started, Aubrey now wears her white sleeveless knee length dress. Sandy was waiting for Lars to come out.

"He hasn't been showed up; I already told Bino to him that he is coming here."

"You don't have to shout about that, Sandy." Aubrey corrects her manner. "I think he is up to something. The event will start at 8:00 in the evening."

At the beach, Lars was walking around at the sand waters wandering about what his subordinates tell him while handling the box.

_**Flashback**_

"What am I going to do with this condom?"

"Just in case if she plans to have a child with you. This will be your chance."

"I'll think about this for a while." Lars leaves them as his old subordinates watching him leave having gossips around with him.

"You know I don't think he is just afraid of having his wife gets pregnant."

"Yeah… since his wife has something. I think he is only afraid like getting his balls not cramped enough for her."

_**Flashback over**_

"All right, I already made up my mind." Lars mutters as he threw the box far away from here. "I want to have a child with my wife. I don't want to get myself fooling around with their tricks. Bino was right, I have to do this."

Back at the bar, Sandy was making cocktails along with Aubrey as Lars finally arrives.

"Sorry I'm late, Sandy."

"It's okay… I've been waiting for you in hours."

"Uh… can I have Brie for a moment?"

"Sure, hey Brie… your husband was looking for you."

"Lars, what is it?"

"Uh… could you go with me at our rest house. We can talk about this privately" Lars convinces his wife telling her. "It's a surprise."

"Okay… I'll go with you." Aubrey said smiles to him as he carries her for a piggy ride.

"But, who's going to manage the…" Sandy said as Bino stops her.

"Lars, you go ahead. I'll take care of the events."

"Thanks… Bino. I owe you." Lars then leaves along with Aubrey.

"Bino…"

"Sandy, I guess I already recruited two new employees. They are good on our events." Bino remarks his girlfriend as they start the event.


	19. The Big Night

**A/N: **This is my note alright; this chapter will be rated for intimacy. A little rated M scene I guess. I don't try to do this around. Here is chapter 19. I guess they will love it.

_**Chapter 19: **__The Big Night_

Lars carries Aubrey as they arrived at their rest house. He let her down at the moment she knew their rest house is scary.

"Why our rest house is so quiet." Aubrey said.

"I'll open it." Lars opens the door as Aubrey was surprised seeing that a lot of open candles inside. "Did you like it…?"

"Wow, it's beautiful. Did you make this for me?" Aubrey was delighted that Lars prepares for her.

"Yes… I want to make it something special. Come on, let's get inside." Lars said wink his eye to her.

As they went inside their rest house, they eat their romantic dinner they drink wine while he ate her with a chocolate cake. After that, he carries her to their room as the light went off. The events at their bar are set their fireworks display as Aubrey watches.

"Wow, it's nice. I guess the event is finally over." Aubrey was surprised as Lars come up to her.

"Brie… I guess you enjoyed our romantic dinner isn't it."

"Oh yes… I know that you prepared for me isn't it." Aubrey smiled.

"Listen, we are here in our Boracay for our honeymoon. I know this is our only chance to do it."

"Look Lars, I was wondering while you were away. I was thinking that if I have…" Aubrey said nodding her head to him.

"Brie…"

"Lars, I want to have a baby with you." Aubrey said while biting her lip. "I've been waiting for this day forward."

"Brie, are you serious?" Lars said became blush to her.

"Of course I'm serious… It doesn't matter if I'm risk my own life just to have my own child." Aubrey said in a serious matter as Lars gets closer to her when her heart keeps pounding.

"You're the same way as I'm thinking." Lars said calmly while wrapping his arms to her waist. "I've been trying to decide myself if I get into you."

Unbreaking his gaze to his wife, Aubrey watches him took off his shirt as she replies softly. "I love you…"

Lars kisses her deeply on her lips as he breaks the kiss gently. He slowly unzipped her dress and telling her. "I love you too, Brie."

He's been waiting for a long time to do this; he pulls off the straps on her dress as the dress falls on the ground. While she undresses, she pulls off his shorts as he took them off as he get closer to her nibbling her neck while she caresses his man thing as he pleased to touch it. Then, he kisses her passionately wrapped around on his arms to her waist laying them on their bed, kissing. She breathes deeply as he could stand up.

"What's wrong…" she asked him softly.

"I almost forgot to tell you, that I want to have a son, Brie." He whispered to her. "I want to have a child with you, Brie."

Aubrey was happy to hear him as he hushes her lips touching her hot spot while she caresses his balls. Then after, he sucks her breast when she lowered. He loves sucking on her wet entrance as he tells her softly.

"Uh…this is so good… So good…"

"Oh Lars… I love it…" She whispers as they continued the night.

After that, they are covered in blankets they still kissing gently thru their lips.

"I love it, Brie…"

"You too… I can live with this." She said softly as he kisses her deeply tied his arms around her.

"I want to be with you forever…" he said to her as they fell asleep together.


	20. Forever Blue

**A/N: **Okay, my next chapter comes the married couple was spending time at their rest house but they still continue on what they were doing at night and this love song sing by Regine's sister Cacai Velasquez. Here my chappy 20.

_**Chapter 20: **__Forever Blue_

Lars wakes up and remembers last night and he sees his wife Aubrey as he tried to wake her up softly. "Brie…hon. Time to wake up…"

Aubrey woke up the same time as Lars, she smiles at him while leaning on his bare chest. They stared at each other, smiling since they were sleeping naked covering themselves at the blanket. And so, she stands up going to the bathroom for a shower while Lars averts his gaze to his wife watching her walking to the shower nude as he gets up.

"She's really beautiful, I love her ass." Lars said calmly to see his wife getting shower as he stood up. His bare feet are showing walking towards to the bathroom just to take a shower also as he sees Aubrey was done taking a shower. She then gives him a towel.

After this, Aubrey is making breakfast while Lars is already put their old clothes that they removed last night at the laundry. Then, he smells aroma on Aubrey's cooking as he goes to the kitchen embraces her on his back, chuckles.

"What are you cooking, hon?"

"It's our breakfast. Did you like it?" Aubrey smiled.

"Yeah… I guess you finally learn my recipe isn't it."

As they eat breakfast, Aubrey tells him that she taught how to cook some food by her mother just before he teaches her to cook different recipes couple of months ago. However, she felt confused about what happened last night.

"Look, Lars. I felt so confused about last night. What if this child will be a boy or a girl?"

"It depends on a woman if she gives birth to either boy or a girl." Lars explained. "…I really want to fulfilled my dream is to have my own family."

"I enjoyed it last night; you were so aggressive… back then." Aubrey said became blush to him. "I like it as always…"

"Haha… I really enjoyed that too. There's no way that you caressing my balls while I'm touching yours. But I love it, Brie because it's natural for us married couple to do it." Lars happily replied, blushing. "To think of it, I thought myself that I got into you that. I felt that I was in ecstasy because of the scent of your perfume."

"Really…"

"Yea… I felt sometimes gets seductive."

After that, they went to the bar. Jules and Bino introduce Lars to the two new employees as he meets them introduces as Eddie and Fred as he accepts them to work at the bar.

"Anyway, what happened last night?" Bino asked.

"It's a long story, Bino." Lars said with a monotone voice. "I threw the box away and I made Brie pregnant."

"Wow that was great…"

"I'll text you in my mobile phone if I have good news." Lars smiled.

"Gee, I wish if I have to do it with Sandy. But we're not married yet."

"Maybe you need a better future, Bino." Jules said as he shows up looking at the two. "I hate if the girls turn 40 they will never have more kids. It will end up in menopause."

"Huh?"

That night, Lars was reading a guide book while Aubrey comes up to him.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a guide book in how to become a parent."

"I see…"

"I really ready for this, Brie…"

"I guess…" Aubrey watches the pool was deeply blue. "The pool looks beautiful in blue."

"Oh really…"

"Yeah…you're always wearing matching colors. Like the dark blue shirt that you wear."

"Yeah… Sometimes when my former boss gets into trouble I always wear one of those." Lars replied. "Besides, even I'm act like a rebel it doesn't matter, calling my nephew a sir to be a lot of respectful matter."

"Oh…" Aubrey turns back at him.

"Brie…" Lars calls her as she took off her dress and jumps onto the pool in nude.

"Hey, you don't want me to end up in menopause. I know a guy like you too don't want to have those. Just come on…"

"Brie… you don't want me to turn out like you, huh?" Lars then says while he took off his clothes and jumping off to the pool as Aubrey watches. She knew that he jumps off naked in the pool quickly as he gets close to her while in the pool.

"Brie… I'll take care of you if you're pregnant, alright." Lars cuddles her while embracing on her back.

"Of course…" Aubrey puts her right hand on his face as they continued staying at the pool at night.


	21. Night in the Moonlight Shadow

**A/N: **Another challenge is coming on my next chapter, hehe. Here is chapter 21, in which Aubrey reveals to her husband that she is pregnant.

_**Chapter 21: **__Night in the Moonlight Shadow_

The formidable day which is Easter Sunday, Aubrey was busy along her best friend Sandy at the bar while Lars and the other two are going to the market just for the supplies.

"Finally, those guys are able to buy food supplies at the market." Sandy said while watching the customers eating morning buffet.

"I know. My husband is with them. He told me that I'll stay in the bar while he goes with them at the market." Aubrey said with a beautiful smile on her face.

Looking at Aubrey, Sandy asked. "Hey, you seem to be getting into your husband aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Aubrey said as she begins to hurt her stomach. "Oww…"

"Brie… what's wrong." Sandy said.

"I don't know. I felt that I got a stomachache." Aubrey reacted.

"Oh no, does this mean that? You're getting pregnant." Sandy said with a sad look on her face.

"No, it's not like that. I haven't get morning sickness yet, though."

"Why don't you go back to the rest house, it's not good for a girl getting pressured." Sandy becomes sad to Aubrey.

"Don't tell Lars about this, Sandy. I know that he will be worried about me." Aubrey said as she leaves the bar.

"Brie… I'm sure that you'll be fine."

Meanwhile the three guys were carrying some food supplies that they bought at the market as the two gets tired while Lars was not.

"Huff, man… can we take a break now." Fred said panting.

"Can we stop for a minute, Lars? We're so tired carrying our food that we bought. Most of all you are the only one who is not tired." Bino reacted.

"Okay then… since I'm the quickest around here. We're almost there at our bar."

"Gee, but its okay were just like having a morning exercise." Bino smiled.

After they rest, they finally made it at the bar, as Sandy was waiting for them.

"Oh! Great! You finally made it…" Sandy surprised.

"Yeah… it's quite hard…" Fred said as he drinks water.

"Say Sandy, where's Brie." Lars asked.

"Uh…I told her to stay at the rest house." Sandy becomes sad to him as she tells him. "I think she got a baby bump or something."

"I'll go check on her…" Lars then leaves them going back to their rest house to see his wife.

At their rest house, Aubrey is washing the dishes, until, she starting to get morning sickness as her husband finally arrives in time.

"Brie…" Lars knew Aubrey got morning sickness as she sees him with saliva on her mouth then she loses consciousness.

At their room, Aubrey wakes up as Bino sees her realize that she lost consciousness.

"What happened…?"

"Lars told me that you were unconscious." Bino said.

Outside, Lars was worried for his wife Aubrey and Sandy come up with him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this." Sandy said sadly.

"That's okay. Sandy. I felt that she got sick when I arrived at our rest house." Lars said worried.

"Look, while she stays at the bar. She got a stomachache it seems that she needs some rest." Sandy felt upset seeing Aubrey getting tired as she tells him. "Please, take care of her, okay."

That night, he takes care of Aubrey at their room. Then, she goes to the bathroom as Lars just helped her. While she is in the bathroom, Aubrey takes a pregnancy test and realizes that it was positive. She is indeed pregnant.

"Brie… are you done yet?" Lars was waiting for her to come out.

"I'm coming in a minute…" Aubrey said as she comes out of the bathroom.

"How was it, Brie…?" Lars worries her as he replied. "What did you do at the bathroom?"

"Lars, look. I know that you will be shocked on this." Aubrey said while nodding her head and she looks at him. "I'm pregnant…"

"What!"

"I'm really pregnant…"

"Oh my goodness, I'm becoming a dad. Yahoo…" Lars was surprised to see that his wife was pregnant. "Brie… I'm so happy."

"I thought that you are going to react at me. I know that I still love you." Aubrey smiles at him.

"Of course not, you're my wife and I'm going to be a dad on this child."

After the excitement, Aubrey is watching the moon as a moonlight shines upon her then Lars then embrace her at the back.

"It's a nice night for us…"

"Yeah…"

The married couple was lighted on the moonlight. Aubrey convinces him.

"So, which means were going home right?"

"Of course, I just text them the good news in my mobile phone and I tell Sandy that she will take care of our management in your bar."

"How sweet of her…"

"She told me that you need a leave. I'll take care of you don't worry."

"Oh Lars…you're so sweet. You really take care of me when I got pregnant."

"Don't be worry. Once we get home I'm sure your mother will be happy to see us." He then said as they continued watching the full moon at night.


	22. Living New Lives

**A/N: **My next chapter will be a little bit of love scene between the married couple.

_**Chapter 22: **__Living New Lives_

2 months later, Lars and Aubrey returns in her house in which she going for a check up in the hospital to ultrasound her tummy.

"Take a look at this, Mr. Alexandersson." The doctor says as he looks at the ultrasound knowing that the baby was healthy.

"Wow, the baby is healthy. I can't wait if she gives birth."

After this, they went out of the hospital as they get in their car. Inside the car, Lars smiles at her while driving her to their dream house.

"Here we are, this is our new home." Lars points on their new place to live.

"Wow, you pick the house is in Brent Ville. I'm really amazed." Aubrey smiled with excitement.

"I'm sure that we can stay here at least." Lars said while fixing his dark blue jacket with a large white design and it's extended collar.

"I wish that our baby will be fine by this." Aubrey touches her belly as he leans her tummy hearing a sound on her belly.

"I can hear the beat of your tummy, Brie."

"Really…"

"Yea… it feels like I can hear its voice." Lars calmly said. "Come on, let's get inside. I'm sure we can put our stuff here."

Inside their new home, Aubrey was really excited it has a pool, a beautiful living room, and their bed was more comfortable. Then after, Lars wanted to take side lines just to take care of Aubrey while Aubrey wants to have a maid to accompany her to buy food.

"You mean you going to take a part time job."

"Of course… I'll try my best to help you, Brie." Lars became confident to his wife.

"Thanks…"

"Say you almost forgot. You haven't seen something behind the pool."

"Really…"

The married couple sees there was a Jacuzzi just for the two of them and Aubrey was surprised.

"I can't believe it we have a Jacuzzi." Aubrey surprised.

"Yup, just for the two of us…" Lars smiled. "We can do it later at night…"

"How naughty you have been…"

That night, Aubrey was in the Jacuzzi resting on warm water as someone in a towel arrived as it untied it's towel and get in the Jacuzzi with a two cups and a bottle of grape juice.

"Oh…"

"Sorry, Brie…" Lars blushes at her since she is naked also. "I didn't know that you're relaxing."

"It's okay… at least you're here…"

The married couple was watching the full moon while in the Jacuzzi. Aubrey wishes that if she gives birth Lars' wishes will be come true. Lars prepares for tomorrow just to take some part time jobs. He puts his hand on her shoulders, cuddling. Lars smiled softly.

"Tomorrow, I'll take some part time job just for you, alright."

"Yeah… I'll hire someone who can accompany me."

"Let's do this, Living our new lives just for us. It's only a beginning." He said softly while they kissed their lips passionately as they continued their night of relaxing.


	23. The Sweetest Times and Hard Work

**A/N: **I think the married couple are starting to have jobs in their life especially to check their management of their bar by calling them. Here is chapter 23.

_**Chapter 23: **__The Sweetest Times and Hard Work_

The married couple continues to relaxing at the Jacuzzi, while watching at the beautiful night. Lars then touches her belly underneath the water as he stares at her smiling.

"Brie, when you give birth. I swear I don't want to lose you, alright."

"You always been worrying about me. hon." Aubrey said as they kissed in a passion way while he still touches her belly.

The next day, Lars is having pick axe some rocks, since it was his part time job working as a construction worker. Meanwhile, Aubrey is having going to the market buying some food for both of them and having a maid with them. She wishes having a baby shower if her best friend Sandy is around.

7 months later, Aubrey's tummy becomes big, while inside the house. She listen some classical songs to listens on her tummy while Lars returns home with his earnings after his work just to pay their water and electricity and looking at Aubrey who is listening to the music.

That night, he prepares food for her to make her feel better.

"Brie, I prepare something for you."

"Wow, is this your specialty." Aubrey said happily as she tastes it.

"Yea… how was it…?" Lars asked.

"It's pretty good. Being a maternity woman it's quite hard for me." Aubrey said becomes upset.

"It's really normal. Actually…" Lars said as he lean on her tummy. "I guess I can hear that he likes my specialty."

"Really…"

"Yeah…"

"You will. But next time I have an appointment…" Aubrey becomes happy to him as Lars mobile phone rings as he picks on his pocket.

"Hello…"

"Lars can I speak to Brie for a moment…"

"Ah is that you, Sandy… Okay." Lars knew it was Sandy as he gives his mobile phone to Aubrey. "Brie, its Sandy…"

"Yes…"

"Brie… thanks goodness you called. Our bar is getting booming. All the customers are buying food and drinks. I was thinking if we make another branch."

"Sandy… you have to earn it first."

"I know, since our bar is very click. I wish if you decide to make another branch." Sandy said.

"Listen, Sandy I will think about this okay. I'm 9 months pregnant. I need to rest for a bit, alright."

"How sweet… I want to see it too. Okay, just tell me if you made your decision."

"Okay…" Aubrey said as she hung the mobile phone and she returned it to Lars.

"What did she said?"

"Sandy says that we have to make another branch. It seems that our main branch is getting booming during our absence."

At the bed while covering in their blankets, Lars wanted to find a place just for their branch since Aubrey is nine months pregnant. He sure knows this fact that he takes care of her. After that, he goes asleep getting close to his wife.


	24. Hidden Agendas, Morgan is born

**A/N: **Hey, guys I'm back this next chapter will be a long story and Aubrey discovers her husband's agenda here is chapter 24 in this long teleserye fanfic of mine.

_**Chapter 24: **__Hidden Agendas, Morgan is born_

A beautiful Sunday, Lars decides to make another branch in outside SM Mall of Asia similar in the Espionage bar.

Meanwhile, Aubrey was having in the market as she sees her husband is going out by himself so she follows him to find out.

With this, he sees in a red tee shirt with 3 white lines and black pants. He is still talking to his subordinates making a trick on her and getting double crossed.

"Sir, why did you throw out?"

"Yeah you don't want to get your wife like that." One of the subordinates said as Aubrey overhears.

"Don't you ever try to double cross on me?" Lars said he becomes angry to his subordinates. "I don't want to make my wife to do immoral thing. I give anything for her just to stop trying to fool me around."

"Uh… but…"

"I don't care, I don't want my wife to become a fool or she is bitch just get try to flirt on me. But for you, I don't deserve to ruin our lives with my wife." He tells them and Aubrey was upset of this as she gets inside.

"Uh, sir…" One of the subordinates sees that Aubrey was here becomes angry to her husband Lars.

"Huh, Brie…" Lars was shocked and Aubrey slaps him in a face.

"How dare you calling me like that…"

"Wait, Brie. It wasn't you…"

"That's it. I had enough of what you said to me. I'll never forgive you." Aubrey eventually stomps away at him and he follows her.

"Wait, Brie…" Lars tried to follow her and his subordinates were upset for what they did.

Outside, Brie tries to ignore Lars and he rushed to follow her.

"Brie, I didn't mean to say something like that."

"Could you stop it, I heard that you call me a bitch." Aubrey said angrily to her husband. "When did you learn talking something like that?"

"It wasn't you, Brie. I told them about that because they were trying to ruin our lives."

"Stop it, you were just hurting me. I won't forgive you for what you did." Aubrey said as she left him, crying.

"Brie… it's no good for you if you stressed out." Lars said as he lowers his head that he finally made a mistake. However, he heard his wife is screaming in pain.

"Ahhh…"

"Brie…" he rushed to his wife and find out that she is in labor.

"Oww, my tummy… it's coming out…." Aubrey cried.

"Oh no, my wife is in labor. Hey! Someone help here…" Lars yelled for help as his subordinates came in to help her to take her in the hospital as he calls Aubrey's mother Adel.

At the hospital, Aubrey was still pretty upset to him and Lars was cautious seeing his wife giving birth and they take her to the delivery room. As they waited for good news, Lars seems pretty upset for what he did and Adel comes up with him.

"What have you done…?"

"I'm sorry; I made your daughter pretty upset for what I've said." Lars gives a sad look to Adel. "I didn't know that she followed me…"

"Look, I think she suspected you for what you did. She wanted to know where you were."

"Mr. Alexandersson. Your wife needs you." the doctor said.

Inside the delivery room, Aubrey was about to give birth as Lars comes up to her.

"Don't worry about me, I'm right behind you."

"It's coming out, 1.2.3…"

"Ahhh…" Aubrey screams in pain as she gives birth to a baby boy.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

"Ah… I can't believe you did it." Lars smiled to his wife but still she is upset to him.

At the ward that she was confined, Aubrey was still upset to him and he is trying to forgive her.

"Brie, I know you're still upset because of what I said. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't you ever know that giving birth will be risky for me? What if I'm dead on giving birth?"

"Don't say that. I don't want to lose you if you die. You were meant for me and you are my life." Lars said sadly.

"You still love me are you…?" Aubrey smiled.

"Of course not, yes…" Lars smiles at her and the doctor arrives with the baby and both were happy to see it.

"Mr. Alexandersson, here is your son." The doctor said and he leaves both.

"I told you, when you make my dream come true and I want to make your dreams come true too." Aubrey smiled.

"Brie… thanks. You make my dream come true to have my own family just like what I did for you." Lars said thankfully and wanted to see their baby. "Brie, I want to see him too."

"Okay…"

"Wow, he is just like me."

"But the features are like mine too…"

"From this day on, we'll name him Morgan."

"Wow, how did you get that name." Aubrey asked surprisingly.

"I'm researching the internet about some beautiful names." Lars answered and he is still nice to her.

"How sweet of you…" Soon after he spent time with his wife along with their baby.


	25. Raising Days

**A/N: **Hiya guys, the third and last of this story arc will begin this. Hehe, their child is a Fil-Swede. Here my next chapter in which, both married couple are taking care of their baby.

_**Chapter 25: **__Raising Days_

After Aubrey gives birth to Morgan, this is their first day of becoming a parent. At first, Lars is doing his best to raise his son while Aubrey helps him. Both knew that it is hard to raise a child.

Then, both ends up getting argue until the baby cries as Aubrey goes to change his diapers. While they lay on their bed, both Lars and Aubrey can't sleep in the night.

"Brie, I think we can do something for us like having a human rights…"

"Come on, Lars. We always just ended up getting argue because of our son. But being a parent looks pretty hard to handle." Aubrey said sadly as he gets closer to her.

"You'll be all right. I'm sure that our son will grow up just like us too. Now, come on let's have some human rights together." Lars likes to get with Aubrey until they heard the baby cries.

"Lars, could you go check on Morgan…"

The next morning, Aubrey's friends are here to visit and both Lars and Aubrey are still arguing in one simple thing.

"You mean you have to baptize our child. That won't work." Lars said becomes angry to her.

"Look, if you don't want to go inside the church. You know what will happen to you." Aubrey said snubbing. "You're going to cook in shirtless while my friends are here."

"Brie… that's unfair."

"If you are not going then, you know what will happen."

Inside the church, Aubrey and her friends along with her mother Adel is baptize her son Morgan. While in outside, Lars was pretty gloomy as his subordinates arrived to forgive him.

"Sir, we were sorry for double crossing you."

"I already accept my apology and never ever do the same thing again." Lars accepts their apology.

"How long we can get back in Sweden, sir. I think the commander seems pretty worry for us."

"I don't know… I'm already live in the Philippines with my wife and child."

After having their son baptized, they went to Canyon Woods for a picnic. With this, Lars is shown grilling a chicken while in shirtless but in an apron to his waist and he overhears Jules and Bino.

"Wow, how cute Morgan is." Jules said getting amazed.

"He looks like Lars. Wow, this will be a blast if we make a birthday for him." Bino was amazed while Jules sees Lars who is grilling.

"I guess his ass seems pretty cute just like Morgan." Jules said teasing at Bino.

"You don't have to say that, Jules. Lars will get mad if you said that." Bino tries to tell him and Lars grew impatient on overhearing both Jules and Bino.

"Hmph, why those guys always pestering about me."

"Lars… is it ready."

"Yeah… I'm almost finished." He smiles softly.

"Uh… I think your line of your butt is showing." Aubrey said laughing.

"Brie… you're making me embarrassing." Lars said blushing in embarrassment as he replies. "Could you help me now, I hate if the chicken fell on the ground."

Aubrey helps him carry the chicken on the plate while hanging on his waist. Then, they like the chicken that he grilled until he overhears gossiping about him.

"my my… how cute my grandson is." Adel was happy to become Morgan's grandmother while carrying Morgan.

"He is really cute just like Lars." Sandy said happily as he grew impatient again.

"Why those two are still pestering about me. Do I think I'm like our son." He mumbles and Aubrey comes up to him.

"Hon, you look impatient." Aubrey said tries to encouraging him.

"Brie, it is nothing. Sometimes, I'm pretty angered myself when they were gossiping about me." Lars said as both were watching.

After the picnic, everyone waves goodbye as they went to their homes and Adel was really amazed to the both.

While in the car, Aubrey was happy after the picnic was really excited as Lars seems sad while driving.

"Are you okay, Lars?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm fine, Brie. I felt that I'm flattered that our son is just like me. I love of what they said." Lars said and he becomes flattered to Aubrey. "Let's get home together, for our son. We finally learn something for your mom."

"Okay… let's try our best." After all, both Lars and Aubrey went home to raise their child once again.


	26. The Officer's One Last Fight

**A/N: **Okay this chapter will be the saddest part in which Lars is going back to Sweden for a battle for terrorisms. Here we go in my chappy 26.

_**Chapter 26: **__The Officer's One Last Fight_

As they went home, Lars took off his red and dark blue checked polo short sleeve shirt after he gets sweaty during the times of getting traffic.

"Here, just put it in the laundry, Brie." Lars gives his discarded shirt to Aubrey and she takes it while carries Morgan to the crib.

Lars finally granted his wish to have a happy family as his mobile phone rings as he picks it from his pocket on his pants.

"Hello…"

"Lars finally you just called. We have bad news, there's some terrorists were making bombing raid in our country we must need you at once."

"Huh? No way, who is this?" Lars notices it was their commander just called and Aubrey sees him.

"This is the commander speaking; I want you to get back here as soon as you can."

"But sir, I already have a family here…"

"Lars, didn't you forget about what I told you. We'll need you when it comes to trouble in our country in Sweden. We'll need you to return here." the commander pleaded.

"Okay… I'll try…" Lars hung his mobile phone and Aubrey was sad realizing that he is going back to Sweden for another battle.

"Lars, is something wrong. You look not so good." Aubrey said worried.

"Brie, I think they need me for fight. But, I can't leave you and our son." Lars said becomes sad to her.

"Oh honey…"

"I need some rest… I think about those things later." Lars nodded as he goes inside with his wife.

That night, Lars can't sleep because of the commander orders him to return to Sweden and Aubrey comes closer to him.

"Don't be upset, hon. it's not good for you if you end up like that." Aubrey said worrying on her husband.

"Brie, I was wondering what I should do. If I left our son, I know that he will be…" Lars becomes worried for Aubrey and his son Morgan.

"It's okay… Lord will give you strength."

"Brie… I'm gonna miss you if I'm leaving you and our son."

"We're going to be okay if you're gone." Aubrey said pointing her finger to him. "You better go there and beat those terrorists with your bare hands."

"Brie… thanks." Lars thanked her as he kisses her though her lips.

The next day, his subordinates were waiting for him to arrive as Lars now wearing his red and black armor suit along with his wife and child.

"Sir…"

"We have to get back here in our home country. The commander just called me last night." Lars explained.

"What!"

"We're going to fight those terrorists, are you with me."

"Yes, sir…"

"Brie, listen. This will take in 6 years… is it okay for you?" Lars said calmly.

"It's all right. You'll come back here safely." Aubrey said as she kisses him.

"I can call you in my mobile phone if our son will be all right. I will call you if he is okay." Lars said worries for their son and he gets in the chopper.

Lars then waves goodbye to his wife Aubrey as the chopper flies to his home country in Sweden. With this, Aubrey and their son Morgan will wait until the next 6 years and this is Lars one last fight…


	27. A Son's worth, Family Reunited

**A/N: **I guess that I got this from the commercial hehe. But in my sequel The Strangest Things, this will be a gruesome love scene that I took in FF8 fics from the title "What Lies Within". Here is Chappy 27…

_**Chapter 27: **A Son's worth, Family Reunited_

After Lars leaves Aubrey and Morgan as they stay at her mother's place.

"It seems that your husband is pretty busy." Adel said worries for Lars.

"I know… it will be fine if he is leaving." Aubrey said sadly while carrying Morgan.

"It's all right; you can stay in my house to raise my grandson." Adel said letting her daughter to stay in her house.

That night, Aubrey's phone was ringing as she answers. That call is coming from Lars telling her if Morgan is okay as she puts her phone into Morgan hearing that it could speak bit.

In the next 2 years, Aubrey raises her son Morgan while living on their house as Lars calls her again.

"Oh, Lars how are you in the fight." Aubrey said worried.

"Yeah… the battle is pretty rough. How was he…?"

Aubrey puts her phone to Morgan as Lars teaches his son to talk as it succeeds.

Another 2 years, Morgan is now 4 years old while riding a bike and Aubrey puts her phone and Lars guesses to their son.

"Morgan, who is it…"

"Daddy…"

"Yeah…"

Until the next 2 years now Morgan is 6 years old. He is shown playing his soccer ball and his mother Aubrey smiles at him and her phone rings.

"Hello… oh Lars when did you called?"

"I'm going home, Brie. The commander told me that I'm free to go because of the short problem."

"Really… you're coming back." Aubrey said joyfully and Morgan sees her.

"Mom, who is it?"

"It's your father, Morgan."

"Hello, dad…"

"I'm coming home, Morgan." Lars said happily.

"You're coming home, dad. That was great…"

Later that evening, Aubrey explains to Morgan that Lars was his real father as he goes sleeping in a sofa to wait for him.

Outside, the chopper arrives and Lars finally gets off while on his red and black armor suit and the chopper leaves. Aubrey sees him as they reunited.

"Lars…"

"Hi, Brie…did you miss me…"

"Yes…" Aubrey was happy as they kissed passionately as she lets him in their house.

Lars sees his son Morgan who is sleeping in a sofa as he wakes him up.

"Morgan… hey wake up, son." Lars tried to wake him up as he awakes and he becomes afraid of him and ran off. "Hey, wait…"

"What's wrong…?" Aubrey asked.

"It seems that he is afraid of me, he thinks of me I'm strange foreigner like me." Lars becomes awkward and Aubrey tells him.

"I think I have an idea…"

Inside, Morgan was afraid and Aubrey comes up with him.

"Morgan… I know that you were afraid."

"Mom, who is that guy? He looks the same hair as mine." Morgan said becomes afraid.

"You'll find out…" Aubrey said as her phone rings and she gives it to Morgan. "here it's your father."

"Dad… who is that strange guy… He looks like me."

"Morgan… you may think it's strange. You better come out here."

"But dad… that person is weird. Who was that guy?" Morgan still denies that Lars was his father who is talking to his mother's mobile phone.

"I'm already right behind you, my son. You may think that I'm weird. But you are weird too." Lars said.

"…" Morgan notices the voices is the same voice on the mobile phone as he looks on his father, Lars who is using his mobile phone as he looks on his father.

"Dad, is it really you." Morgan asked.

"Yeah… Morgan it is me…" Lars said smiling as Morgan cries hugging his father.

"Dad… why are you acting something like that. It's unfair…" Morgan reacted.

"Now now, I'm glad that I going to stay with you and my wife to spend time here." Lars encourages to his son as Aubrey arrives to see him.

Later, Lars took of his armor suit and changes his clothes for sleeping as he reunites with his wife and son.

"Brie… I'm so glad that you were okay, waiting for me, for the last 6 years." Lars said with a smile on his face.

"I'm so glad too… They're many things happen here. Sandy gets married with Bino, We have another branch in our Alexander's bar and resto and raising our child until he studies in first grade."

"Really… that was booming. I love to see those." Lars said while he gets close to Aubrey.

"You want it…"

"Yeah… Brie…"

"Our main branch becomes a best bar in Boracay. I know that you love it…" Aubrey said surprise to her husband.

"Let's see this with our son, Brie. I know that he will love it." Lars becomes happy to with his wife as they sleep together, happily finally reunites with his family.


	28. Their Family Vacation

**A/N: **Okay this will be their family vacation okay. This will be 2 more chapters to go. Here is chapter 28.

_**Chapter 28: **__Their Family Vacation_

The Alexanderssons were having a vacation in Boracay and Morgan was happy looking on the beautiful beach and also his mom and dad.

"You know… it's been 6 years after you never showed up, Lars." Aubrey said while looking on his husband.

"Yeah… it's really busy on beating these terrorist in our country. But I was lucky that I finally came back here to see you safe." Lars smiles on his wife.

"Hey, dad… Can you teach me about the commando fighting stuff? I know you can do it." Morgan said excitedly.

"Not now, Morgan. You were too young to learn that. It will be okay if I can teach you when you become a teenager." Lars said calmly.

"You think…"

"Yes… but first let's go swimming if you want."

"Yay! I love to go with you, dad."

"But don't become a spoiled type of kid." Lars goes swimming with his son Morgan at the beach and Aubrey watches while she takes video on both.

Arriving at Alexander's bar, Sandy sees Aubrey as both were reunited and she sees Morgan while Bino is talking to Lars.

"Really… you get married with Sandy. That was good news." Lars said happily.

"Yeah… but I try my best to get with her. anyways, I made Sandy pregnant too y' know just like we were having a relationship that time."

"How's Jules…"

"He has a girlfriend and his girlfriend decides to work here too."

"Wow… I heard our bar is getting booming and it becomes the best bar too."

"Dad…" Morgan calls his father and he sees Bino. "Hi, Uncle Bino…"

"Hello, Morgan…" Bino greets Morgan as he blesses his hand and Lars sees this.

"Since he is just like me, I can teach him to speak in Swedish like me…" he mutters and Aubrey comes up to him.

Outside the beach, Lars and Aubrey were having a deep conversation.

"Really, your country is having a financial crisis…"

"Very true… By the time that I raised our son, I've heard they spread the news about it."

"That was a bad news…" Lars said as he feels the wind waving his fringe. "As long as I'm here I can make him teach him something even I felt myself getting killed in a battlefield."

"You don't have to say that. I will be sad if you said those things." Aubrey said worried.

"It's nothing, Brie… I'm just reminiscing about it. By the time I was in Sweden I just read something the title called 'Falling into Love'. My role on the story that… I was killed in war until my former boss told Sarah the bad news and reminisce about me and the good thing for her in the story that I did impregnate her before I was killed."

"Oh… that was tragic…"

"But… literally my role in the story could speak in my language."

"You mean in Swedish…"

"Yes… I'm a just a Swede who's getting charmed into it. But I drew this blood from the Mishimas. That makes me a half-Swede and Japanese." Lars said smiling.

"Lars…"

"Brie… I like you so much than anyone else."

"Dad…"

"Oh, Morgan…"

"Um… can you tell me some stories? I want to know…"

"Okay…"

"Dad… when did you meet Mom?"

"Your mother… Haha, she is an amazing woman that I ever met, the only woman that I save her from the threats." Lars tells his son about Aubrey while he goes with him to tell stories and he sees Aubrey.

"Wow…"

"I want to spend time with my family… I don't want some trouble anymore just like I left them here going to my home country for the war." Lars muttered and he spends time with his family in Boracay.


	29. Love with You Forever

**A/N: **One more chapter to go, this next chapter where Lars is having a lot of time with his family. Here is Chapter 29… Hope u like this…

_**Chapter 29: **__Love with You Forever_

Lars is having a lot time with his family. He plays with his son Morgan. He helps Aubrey to cook something and he teaches Morgan to speak in Swedish. After all is done, Morgan is fallen asleep in his room.

At their master's bedroom, Lars and Aubrey prepares for bed and they reminisce about their cherish love.

"Brie, I guess that we finally fulfilled our wishes. You have our bar and then for me having a family with you and Morgan." Lars smiled while both were lying in the bed.

"It's been quite a long time loving with you, Lars. But, I'm so happy that you gave me a lot of respect." Aubrey said smiling to him as both were unbreaking their gaze.

"Yeah…"

"You always comforted me even if I'm upset. When I got sick, you still taking care of me, you give it all you got just to be with me."

"Brie, we can't tell our son everything. I have one last thing."

"What is it?"

"Let's continue our love together, Brie. It's been a long time after I came back here." Lars said nicely to her as he wrap around on his arms to her waist.

"Lars, I love you so much. From my heart and soul, you are the one who is meant for me." Aubrey said softly.

"You were always be my baby, Brie. I love you…" Lars said softly when a song Always be My Baby plays.

When the song plays, Lars started to kisses her and she feels that she had butterflies in her stomach and both kisses passionately and his hands slowly put underneath her gown as he removes it and she then took off his shirt while he get the blanket to cover their entangled bodies while removing her gown as they continues kissing and it zooms on the wonderful night.

_We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine_

Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die  
No!

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

It changes into Christmas Eve where Lars meets Aubrey's relatives and Morgan blesses Adel as they spend time with them.

"I can't believe you become much better cooking, Aubrey." Adel smiled.

"My husband taught me everything." Aubrey said happily.

"There's no way that you married a good foreigner. That was good news."

While everyone is talking, Lars watches them as he leaves. Outside, he gets his insignia on his pocket remembering his rebel co-captain, Tougou who sacrifices in infiltrating G-Corporation while looking at it. Then, he remembers his partner Alisa Bosconovitch who was shut down after their encounter.

_I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end no_

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

Aubrey comes up and Lars sees her.

"Brie…"

"I know… let's get inside I have to announce something."

"I'm announcing that I'm pregnant…"

"Really, wow…"

"Uh… I love to have some grandkids." Adel smiled.

"Morgan, you are now a big brother right now."

"Really, dad…"

"Yes…" Lars said happily to his son.

_I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back, babe  
Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time_

After spending her mother's house, Lars and Aubrey went outside watching the full moon together.

"Brie…"

"Yes, hon…"

"You know this another child will be our new life along with our son." Lars said softly while touching her belly.

"How nice that you said this to me. After all that you're here." Aubrey said while hugging him amorously and he smiles at her.

"I don't want to lose you, Brie. Just like when you gave birth to Morgan."

"Oh Lars, you're so sweet…"

Both were kissed passionately to their lips as they stare each other.

"Brie, there's something I want you to meet." Lars suggested.

"You mean you're former boss, right."

"Yes, he is my boss nephew and I want you to meet him."

"You mean we can spend with them."

"Yes, along with our son just to have new lives together."

"Mom, Dad…" Morgan arrives and Lars hugs him and they watch the fireworks.

"Wow, it's beautiful…"

"From this day, I want to see Jin one last time along with my family." Lars mutters and they continue watching the fireworks together with his family.

_You'll always be apart of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my my baby...._

_You'll always be apart of me (you will always be)  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on (we will linger on....)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

Always be my baby


End file.
